Fangeire
Fangeire (FANG-ear-ē) are a ferocious, warrior subspecies of Wruwara who hunt in large packs of primarily female warriors called wroons. Their pack figure heads are either war priestesses or the shamanesses called a Growmora, who ritualistically hold intense ceremonies prior to each hunt. The Fangeire are totally carnivorous and have never been documented consuming anything but fish or meat. It's unknown if this is for societal reasons or if they simply can't digest other foods like different subspecies of Wruwara. Physical Description Fangeire are very physically unique subspecies of Wruwara in that their features are almost more feline than canine. They have long, pointed tails that act as a counter balance to their bodies, making them more agile than other Wruwara. Their most distinguishable features are their black sclera and protruding, double fangs as well as their long, strong jaws that open very wide. While their unique eyes can range in iris color quite widely, their pelts are almost always sandy, golden-brown, or blonde with black or brown, horizontal stripes across their lower back. Another distinguishing feature they posses would be their forked tongues, though they're not flat or pointed like a snake's, but more thick and blunt with a bifurcated tip. Once believed to be for survival related instances such as intimidation, the split now serves no purpose and, surprisingly, doesn't affect eating or speaking in any way different from other Wruwara. Fangeire also posses the ability to open their jaws and flatten the muscles in their necks, like a cobra, making them more intimidating to predators. Occasional scarification can be seen on female warriors, and many braid bone and feathers into their head-hair and manes as rank and status symbols. Personality Fangeire pride them selves with being cunning and stealthy. This often leads to competition amongst clan members in games that test their athletic litheness. They can be curious, manipulative, and crafty. Some even become pranksters out of the pride they develop over their skills. Relations Fangeire genuinely believe the Groomah are just being sporting and competitive when Groomah fight with them over territory and hunting rights, but that's not how the Groomah see it at all. Groomah see Fangeire as a threat to their lives, lands, and resources. Fangeire relationships with Awroon and Grindal are often tense. While they tend to be indifferent to Awroon as a whole, Fangeire simply do not understand how someone could live underground most of their lives, if not all of them. To them, living under the open sky connects them to the gods. Fangeire do not like the Lodall in the slightest, and they simply can't be around them very long, primarily due to the Lodall's calming pheromones, that make them feel very uneasy. Native Habitat They normally live in large open, dry plains, or even vast deserts, but occasionally compete for territory with the Groomah, another carnivorous subspecies of Wruwara. No matter where they are found, it is almost always hot, dry and very bright. Fangeire homes are are often simple mud-brick houses, but nomadic clans use heavy leather or canvas, domed tents. Example Names Fangeire prefer multi-part names with accents and broken syllables. T'Kallen, Hym'lurr, Jo'kaar, and Chakall'ah are examples. Category:Wruwara Category:Wruwara Subspecies